The Decussion For A Trip
by moonlover46
Summary: Hey there. I hope everyone likes this. I'm stilll getting use to posting things on here. PLease Read and Review. :(


The Discussion To Go On A Trip

Hi everyone. I'm so happy that y'all decided to read my story. Please review it. I worked so hard on it. I hope it pleases everyone. It's not very long.

So here's what everyone has been waiting on.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! A person could hear a small child crying from outside. Inside you could find Trunks and Bra talking about something that had upset the young Bra.

"Trunks I can't believe that daddy did that. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Bra please clam down. Daddy didn't mean anything by it. He was just tired, that's all."

"But he didn't have to throw my teddy bear out the window."

"Bra I know, I know. He was just tired after training."

"But it doesn't change it. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

"**WHAT IS THAT ARFOIL RACITE!!!!**" Vegeta yelled at the door.

"It's just Bra crying dad." Trunks explained.

"Oh. Are you still upset about me throwing the stuffed bear out the window last night?" Vegeta asked, with sadness in his voice.

"Yes." Bra answered.

"Bra I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean it. I was just so tired after training and mother…" Vegeta's voice faded out. "Bra how 'bout I make it up to you tomorrow at the fair?" He asked knowing she wouldn't disagree.

"Really? You're take me?" She asked, now over joyed.

"Can I go too. That is if you don't mind?" Trunks asked.

Both Vegeta and Bra had forgotten that Trunks was even there. "Yeah, can he daddy?" Bra asked, who wanted her big brother around.

"Sure." Vegeta answered with a smile on his face. "And while you're at it why don't you invite Goten?"

"Really? That's so cool. Thank you dad." Trunks answered.

"Yes. I think it would be a great idea to do that. We could make it a little vacation, one were we're not away from home. It might take some stress we got from fighting off. With out hurting anyone."

"So that mean that everyone can go?" Trunks and Bra asked in unison, while smiling.

"Hmmmm, let me think. Yes. Sure, why not." Vegeta answered making the two children even happyer.

"What is it? Why are you two so happy all of a sudden?" Bulma, who was just coming in to the room, asked.

"Daddy agreed to take everyone should or can go to the fair tomorrow." Bra answered her mother's question.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Bulma asked, not believing that Vegeta would ever say something like that.

"YES I DID!" Vegeta said. Then with a grin added sweetly, "My wonderful, gorgeous, smarter than everyone wife."

With eyes about to fall out of her head, Bulma asked, "What in the world has happened to you?"

Vegeta's grin got bigger when he said, "You, Trunks, and most importantly Bra happened to me."

"Oh, Vegeta." Bulma said, a little gitty over what he had just said. Then said with a smile, "You're being so sweet. Why?"

"Well, first, this morning I awoke beside the most beautiful woman in the world. Second, I had a good training exercise. Third, I realized what a beautiful daughter my even beautiful wife has given me. Fourth, I realized what a handsome son my beautiful wife has given me. Fifth, I remember what a great day it is. There is your answer." Vegeta said with a hug grin on his face.

Just then Bulma ran to him, through her arms around him a kissed him with all she could muster. When they stopped from lack of air said, "Oh, Vegeta. You're so sweet to our children and myself. You'll get an extra bonus tonight for that."

He looked at her with a sly and mischievous grin on his face, and said to her, ignoring their children, "That's what I was hoping to hear from you, my wife."

"I'll go tell all the Z fighters that we're going to go to the fair tomorrow." Trunks said the get his parents to notice him and his sister.

"Sure, Trunks why don't you go do that? And while you're at it, take Bra with you." Bulma said.

"Yes, I agree. Both of you can go do that." Vegeta said.

So with that the two children went to tell all the Z fighters about the trip to the fair the next day.


End file.
